Historically, studies to identify cancer causing genetic alterations and interactions have been limited to single genes or proteins. Yet, alterations of biological processes involves coordinated changes in the expression of dozens or more genes. With the availability of the complete sequence of the human and mouse genomes, experimentalists can now use global approaches that simultaneously examine multitudes of genes. In addition, the ability to collect these rich data from clinical specimens is growing rapidly. These developments necessitate the integration of genetics and genomics with clinical medicine. To manage and analyze the complex data sets generated, translational research must be facile with biomedical informatics, bioinformatics and computation biology. In response to these needs, the UNC Breast SPORE has developed Core 1, the Genomics, Genotyping and Bioinformatics shared resource. Under the experienced leadership of the SPORE Co-Pi, Dr. Charles Perou and Dr.Steve Marron, SPORE Core 1 brings together three critical services - high quality DMA microarray services, high-throughput genotyping, andrelated Bioinformatics - andfocuses them ontranslational breast cancer research. Four proposed SPORE projects (1, 3, 4, 5) plan to use the Core. These three Core services are part of two UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center shared resources - Genomics &Bioinformatics and the Mammalian High Throughput Genotyping facility. In both these cores, the needs of Breast SPORE investigators and their studies have spurred development of methods and equipment upgrades that benefit and stimulate other Cancer Center research. By supporting key personnel in these two Cancer Center cores, the UNC Breast SPORE is assuring priority service and performance. Dr. Perou's expertise and experience with these services, his leadership in the Cancer Center Genomics & Bioinformatics Core, and Dr. Earp's dual role as Breast SPORE and Cancer Center Director mean that this SPORE Core is integrated into the Cancer Center structure and appropriately providing services to SPORE investigators.